koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Achilles/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Achilles. Warriors Orochi 3 *"I need no protection from the gods!" *"Behold! Those who challenge me are fated to die!" *"Even the gods themselves cannot save our enemies!" *"Hmph! This victory will never go down in legend." *"With my sword bathed in blood, I took the glory that was rightfully mine." *"Take this. I have a feeling you will get some use out of it." *"I see you have seized the glory as your own." *"Hmph! You're worthless." *"I sacrificed many enemy soldiers to Hades in the last battle. Next time, I will ensure that the queue for the Underworld is even longer!" *"Staining his sword in blood is the pride of a Myrmidon! How can you not let me go to battle?!" *"Lately, I've participated in many battles. I assume Ares is satisfied with all of the blood I have offered him." *"This is quite the party... Hey, you over there! Come by my tent later!" *"I am invincible!" *"I, Achilles, am the ultimate warrior! I shall bring down the gods themselves!" *"You are the ultimate warrior in this world!" *"The piles of dead in your wake are testament to your might. You are like a lion, proud and powerful!" *"Da Ji. One thousand foes are nothing more than hapless prey before you." *"Your weapon drips with the blood of one thousand... A new legend is born, from a mediocre poet." *"Lu Bu, you are truly the greatest warrior!" *"You think you can defeat me...?! Never! You'll see what I can do!" *"Apparently I cannot be killed. Now I think I must find out the truth." *"At least you take part in this farcical hunt." *"You are quite the brave fighter." *"I do not get along with anyone. Remember that." *"If your intent is to aid me then get started!" *"You would do well to curse the fate that placed you before me." *"Even if it was luck, you may take pride in having defeated me." *"Very impressive." *"Show me what you can do, then." *"I know of other goddesses like you - cruel and jealous." *"You are on the edge of the pantheon, if that. I need not your protection." *"Though a poor imitator of Homer, he does have some skill..." *"What have you carried that stupid face here for?" *"Hah! More akin to savage beast than man!" *"So you have come, beast-warrior..." *"At least you take part in this farcical hunt. I've seen lesser leaders just cower behind their men." *"You have some measure of bravery. That might prove useful." *"I prefer to fight alone. You may call it arrogance, I call it the pride of a mighty warrior." *"If your intent is to aid me then get started! Stain your sword with blood if you desire glory!" *"Curse the fate that placed you before me, because it is there that you shall die." *"Take pride in having defeated me, by luck though it was. I am not finished yet, however..." *"Very impressive. I see why you think so highly of yourself." *"Show me what you can do. Let us resist the fate laid out by the gods." *"I know of other goddesses like you, cruel and jealous... yet beautiful." *"I need not your protection, lesser deity. But if you wish to hunt a little, I will not stop you." *"Though a poor imitator of Homer, he does have some skill... With his intellect and bravery, maybe he is closer to Odysseus?" *"What a face you have! I suppose I should praise you for having read the battle so well." *"Hah! Like a wild beast. I never thought I would find a warrior here who could match myself." *"So you have come, beast-warrior. Let us pile here a mountain of corpses." *"Impressive. You have the bearing of a born leader." *"Very good... This much blood would please even Ares, the god of war." *"Let us drench this battlefield in blood. We shall share the glory between us!" *"Let us escape this deadland, for the sake of the glory we must obtain." *"Hero from another world, your name shall be carved into legend once my sword has carved into your chest." *"My legend shall stand firm. It took one such as you to defeat me, after all." *"Impressive, Nemea. I would wager you could defeat even Hercules." *"You stand with me, Nemea the hero? Then overturning this fate shall prove simple indeed." *"You are a fine woman. With the blood splattered on your face... perfection." *"Da Ji, stand at my side. The smell of blood suits you." *"He fights well. Even the great Odysseus could do no better." *"You've come to see me fight, you mediocre poet? I expect your best work in recording my deeds." *"Hah. With you on the battlefield, I must subsist on scraps." *"Ah, Lu Bu. There are plenty of them left. Let us divide them between us." *"You should be honored to die by my hand." *"It seems you're not the same as these other weaklings." *"Very well. No more games." *"You must not have faith in your skills to wear so much armor." *"Apparently, there is more to you than just good looks." *"I like your face! Too bad it's not going to survive this battle unscarred!" *"Everybody else, stay out of this. I'll handle her myself." *"How dare you humiliate me?!" *"Now you've done it! There won't be anything left when I'm through with you!" *"The dead should stay dead!" *"Foolish poet! I'll crush you and your childish toy where you stand!" *"We'll see if you can still make pithy remarks after I've cut out your tongue!" *"Don't you know who I am, foul beast?" *"So you wish to have an honorable battle? I suppose you have something of a warrior's spirit in you after all." *"Hahahahaha! Very well! I shall harvest your blood and serve it to Ares himself!" *"It won't be long before you're back in Hades." *"Oh, I thought you were Ajax, but I see I was mistaken." *"You talk big for such a little man." *"I'll show you exactly what happens to fools who think they can beat me." Category:Quotes